Saviour's Downfall
by DreamingOfAFairytale
Summary: A little fic I needed to put together to fill the hole of Lizzington and The Blacklist. Kicks off where season 3 left us, but of course I'll be trying to leave us with a more positive Lizzington outcome by the end. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this will be my first Blacklist FanFic. I'm not really sure where it's going. I needed to write something because season 3B was just the stuff of my nightmares. Especially since realising that I was going to be part of the Lizzington club after I started watching the show this year. I'm going to try and continue on from the end of season 3, although if I'm honest I pretty much avoided any Tom scenes because I'm not a fan of the character or his relationship with Liz. Please leave reviews and constructive criticism. I'd love to be able to improve wherever I can. As always, I do not own the Blacklist._

* * *

Liz was left reeling. The only sound she could hear was the blood pumping in her ears. This man stood in front of her, who had his goons forcibly remove her from her home, where her daughter slept, claimed to be her father. Her brain was foggy from shock, she couldn't even reply. After a few minutes the fog lifted and she started to analyse the situation. It wasn't looking good for her. This man clearly had no concerns with leaving a defenceless child behind, her blood started to boil at the implications of it all. And the only man who she would have put all her faith into saving her thought she was dead.

She looked up at the tall man. His stony face glaring back at her. Her eyes narrowed and she shifted in the chair, "I thought you were dead." Her response flat, devoid of any emotion.

"Yes well, being shot by your little girl while a house is on fire would leave any decent person with half a brain thinking exactly the same thing." His lip quirked upwards on one side, but his face was still cold.

Liz fidgeted again, she couldn't get a read off of him. She couldn't tell what would set him off if anything, so she went on the defensive, "I don't remember anything from the fire, what do you want with me?"

"We'll get to that, don't worry. But first I want to get to know my daughter personally. I mean I've been watching from afar but with all that security _Reddington_ had surrounding you, how could I get close enough?" He spat the name with venom and Liz noticeably flinched.

"It was for my protection. And it looks like he did the right thing." Liz literally growled. She cleared her throat and started rubbing her scar. She was nervous and lashing out, it just wasn't going to get her anywhere. After taking a few calming breaths and clearing her mind she directed her gaze back to the man. She saw what she thought was a flash of anger cross his face before he schooled his expression back to one of impassiveness.

"So, I see we're not going to get anywhere here today. Maybe if I come back tomorrow, or a little later today you'll be a little less hostile." He turned and mumbled something to the guard left in the room with her before leaving without a second glance.

From what she could tell he was detached, and the thought made her skin crawl. He obviously had a plan for her, but what she had no clue. Her only hope now was that his plan wasn't anything that resulted in her death, and that hopefully Tom had Agnes.

* * *

Raymond left the small house by the beach with a noticeable slam of the door. The house was trashed and now Elizabeth was in danger. All because Kate took matters of great importance into her own hands and let Lizzie believe she would be safe. Of course he was furious with Lizzie too. She'd made him think she was dead. He'd been suicidal and had nearly destroyed himself over her death. He'd practically stomped back to the car. He needed to get to one of his safe houses and start gathering any and all information he could on Kirk's whereabouts and what exactly had and possibly could happen to Lizzie and Agnes.

Dembe slid into the driver's seat whilst Kate cautiously climbed in next to him. With fire in his eyes, he turned to her and practically growled at her as Dembe pulled away, "If this goes wrong Kate and Elizabeth and Agnes fail to make it out of this I hope you're prepared for what comes next."

Kate turned to him, without hesitation and responded, "Trust me Raymond, dear, if they don't make it out okay I wouldn't be able to live with myself anyway. Do what you wish."

Silence fell in the car as Dembe pulled up to a small looking villa, it looked like nothing from the outside, but it held everything that Reddington needed to save his Lizzie.

* * *

 _I apologise for this, I'm hoping it all starts to pull together in the next chapter. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. I'm not too pleased with this and don't feel it's brilliant, but I need Lizzington in my life._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I wanted to write some more of this Fic. Hopefully you enjoy it. I'll let you know now this chapter will probably have some implication of torture in it. Again, any feedback is great if it gives me something to work with. And I don't own the blacklist :)_

* * *

Liz took stock of the room she was in. There weren't any windows that she could see. The walls were grey and dingy looking, and the lightbulb swinging from the ceiling wasn't of much help to her. The guard was still stood at the door never moving. She felt any hope that was left rush out of her as she exhaled. Her eyes downcast she started to fidget. It felt like she'd been sat in the chair for hours. She heard foot steps outside of the door, and some form of lock clicking. As her head snapped up Kirk stepped casually through the door.

"Hello Masha. Are we ready to get to know each other a little better yet?" He asked Liz behind his cold smile.

"What do you want to know?" Liz asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. She couldn't remember what this man was capable of, but if she thought she needed to shoot him as a child, it couldn't be anything good.

"Well, I'd just _love_ to know what you and Mr. Reddington have been up to." He responded dramatically.

Liz feigned ignorance, "I don't know what you mean."

"Well you see dear Raymond ruined my life once upon a time. I just want to, how should I put this? Return the favour." His eyes darkened with his last sentence, his face changing to one full of malice.

The guard left the room and promptly returned with a duffel bag, it looked heavy to Liz and she started to rub her scar. All too aware of what was likely to come next, she schooled her expression, and responded albeit not as forcefully as she would have liked, her voice wavering, "And how exactly do you plan to do that? You don't have anything Reddington wants."

"I have you." He stated matter-of-factly as he turned on his heal and headed towards the bag that the guard had brought in and dropped by the door.

Liz felt the panic start to settle in, "Reddington thinks I'm dead. You won't get anything from him." She started to back up in her seat as he handed the guard a knife with a black leather handle that looked worn.

"He won't for long Masha. Trust me on that." He replied in a low menacing tone as the guard advanced on her, his face a blank canvas portraying no emotion.

Kirk stood in the corner, rummaging through his pant pocket, "Just wait a second will you Stan. I need to make a call."

Even sat tied up in the chair Liz had to roll her eyes as the guard stepped to the side with a face full of something that looked a lot like disappointment _. Seriously? Did all criminals have to be so dramatic. It was getting ridiculous._

* * *

"Ah, Raymond," Kirk declared loudly in the small room, "I believe I have something of yours. You lost it a while back and I thought I would return it to you." Kirk nodded his head at the guard. The guard turned and smirked at Liz as he started advancing on her again.

Her eyes started to water as she realised what came next. She started shaking her head furiously and begging, "Please, please don't do this. Please."

Reddington had always prided himself on being a logical man. He'd always been so precise and his plans always well thought out. But as he was sat in his new dingy safe house trying to gather intel and also any associates willing to help him level Kirk he found his frustration level rising and his patience with incompetent people dwindling ever so quickly. He slammed the burner phone he had just been using down hard on the dining table in front of him. Dembe slowly raised his head, looking warily at his friend, "Raymond, maybe it's time you took a break." He suggested.

"You know I can't Dembe. This is Elizabeth. No matter what she has done recently, she's still Elizabeth, and I made a promise. She will not be harmed, and I will not rest whilst she is in the clutches of a sociopath." Red spat, immediately regretting the tone he had taken.

"Raymond, we will not get anywhere if you're not thinking straight, just an hour away from this. Let Kate and I deal with things whilst you rest, for a little while." Dembe implored.

Red had started to nod his head in reply to Dembe's request, when his phone rang. His hand reached for the phone before the first ring had even finished, his business persona in place he answered, "Reddington."

His face turned pale as the caller on the other end replied to him, "Ah, Raymond, I believe I have something of yours. You lost it a while back and I thought I would return it to you."

"Alexander, don't hurt her, she's you daughter, you don't want to do thi…." He was cut off as he heard her, in the background begging.

His mind stopped for a second, she was definitely alive, alive but not well, he could hear the distress in her voice. He dropped his voice an octave, "Alexander, I swear to all that is good in this world, if you hurt her."

The reply came quick and cut through him like a knife, "I will."

The promise Red heard before the line went dead made his blood run cold, his mind racing, his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't think straight. Dembe came into his line of sight, his worried face and furrowed brow looking back at him, "Raymond?"

* * *

 _So, I'm happier with this chapter! Thank you to anyone who reads this story and especially to those who review/follow/favourite. It means a lot to me, especially with this story because I'm still unsure of how good it is. I definitely have a better view of where it's going. We obviously know very little about Liz' father so, I'm making it up as I go. I hope you enjoy it!_


End file.
